Love Gemini
by LoloSanGoku
Summary: FanFiction Twincest Saga x Kanon! Doujinshi en construction sur ma page: /pages/LoloSanGoku/345982055478991 facebook


Manga: Saint Seiya  
Couple: Saga x Kanon  
Type: Yaoi

Ceci est ma 1ere FanFiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

Chapitre n°1: La révélation

Introduction :

Cet entrainement a tout déclenché pour toi et moi.  
Je n'étais que l'apprenti et toi le maitre.  
Tu étais plus fort que moi, pourtant, on était jumeaux, on avait le même âge et, malgré cela, tu me dépassais dans tous les domaines.  
Je ne suis pas jaloux, ce n'est pas mon genre, les Gémeaux ne connaissent pas se mot dans leurs vocabulaires, mais ma fierté n'acceptait pas de l'avouer, c'est pour cette raison là que je voulais constamment te dépasser.  
Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi pour que tu m'aime encore plus malgré qu'on se comprenne pas, pour qu'un jour, l'élève dépasse le maitre, ce jour là je veux que tu sois éblouie par ma cosmos énergie et qui, je l'espère, te charmeras à mon tour.

******************  
- «Prépare-toi ! Kanon ! Face à ma plus grande attaque ! » Dit-il en le regardant sérieusement.  
- « Hum ! Tu n'oserais pas, je le sais Saga, tu es trop gentil pour… » Regardant son ainé faire des gestes avec ses bras, prêt à attaquer, montant sa cosmos énergie à un niveau assez inquiétant.  
- « Galaxian Explosion ! » Envoyant tout une galaxie explosée vers Kanon qui courrait pour éviter les planètes qui s'écrasaient sur lui.  
- « Saga ! Enfoiré ! J'en étais sûr que tu voulais ma peau ! Salaud! … » Et fini par se prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. « HAAAAAAAAA ! » Une énorme explosion se fait entendre dans tout le sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
L'entrainement terminé, Kanon s'assoit prés de son jumeau d'un air pas très enchanté.  
Saga était très sérieux dans son entrainement, cependant, son frère n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il oserait porté ses puissantes attaque sur lui.  
« Me déteste-tu à se point là ? Ou me testais-tu ? » Pensé Kanon en marmonnant tout seul dans sa tête. Il était sûr que son ainé avait quelque chose contre lui et il se faisait des films.  
Le jeune Gémeaux se tenait juste à côté de son frère sans rien dire, mais sur son visage on distinguait la colère qu'il avait pendant que l'ainé s'hydraté avec une bouteille d'eau fraiche.  
-« … » Grognant à l'intérieur de lui.  
-« … ? » En regardant Kanon d'un air surpris. Il le fixe pendant un bon moment et se décide enfin à poser la question.  
- « Ben… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Dit-il innocemment.  
Le cadet se lève d'un coup sec laissant sa colère prendre le pas sur lui.  
- « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Tu as voulu me tuer avec ta 'Galaxian Explosion' et tu me demande se qui m'arrive ?! »  
- « Mais non, Kanon ! Je voulais juste te… » La parole coupée par les jurons de son jeune frère.  
- « Tu parle ! Tu me déteste au point de vouloir ma mort ! Tu es vraiment immonde ! Je suis quand même ton frère ! C'est vraiment… » Cette fois-ci Saga reprend la parole en coupant, à son tour, celle de son frère cadet.  
- « Kanon !... Je t'aime plus que tu ne le crois… Ok ? Pauvre petit frère qui se fait des films stupides dans sa tête ?... » En laissant apparaitre un sourire sur son visage, aux joues roses, fixé sur Kanon.  
- « … » Le jeune frère reste sans voix par les paroles innocentes de Saga à vrai dire, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il avait des mots doux comme ca par qui que se soit, il se mit à rougir violemment en fronçant les sourcils et en le regardant de côté ne voulant pas montrer ses émotions par pur fierté.  
Quelques seconds plus tard le chevalier des Gémeaux repris son élan.  
- « Kanon, Si je t'entraine aussi durement c'est pour que tu sois courageux, fort, brave et digne d'être un chevalier d'or de Athéna au cas où si il m'arriverait malheureux. Je veux que tu sois là pour me remplacer… Tu comprends ? » Sur un ton digne, pleine de sagesse en souriant à son jeune frère.  
Le jeune jumeau se met de dos à son frère en regardant le paysage face à lui.  
- « Je refuse, même si Athéna devait mourir. » dit-il calmement.  
- « Kanon ! » cria Saga en colère.  
- « … » Se mordille la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.  
- « Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna ! Ton devoir est de la protéger ! Et non de la tuer ou de la laisser mourir ! »  
Kanon commençais à bouillonner de rage en voyant son frère accrocher à cette 'Athéna' qui n'était qu'un pauvre Bébé sans défense et faible, sa l'énervé tellement ! Pourquoi son frère risquerait sa vie pour elle ? Comme si il devait partager Saga avec une étrangère… Il ne l'acceptait guerre, sa rancœur pour Athéna venait de là : 'Donner la vie de son frère pour protéger une fillette qui connait même pas ! Et qu'elle n'a surement pas de grand pouvoir puisqu'elle ne sait pas se défendre sans ses chevaliers ! Minable ! C'est intolérable ! Je refuse pour Saga '. Sa rage devient de plus en plus grande et finit par éclater.  
- « Je n'accepterais pas de laisser mourir la seul personne qui compte le plus pour moi juste pour une déesse qui est faible ! » Laissant sa colère s'exprimer, ses joues deviennent tellement écarlates qu'il peut les sentir brûlées.  
Saga se fit rien en restant bloqué sur le visage de Kanon, les yeux écarquillés laissant monter le rouge aux joues.

Kanon...

La suite, au prochain épisode! =3

Seiya: As-tu déjà ressenti la cosmos énergie?!  
Moi: *pensées pervers* Heu... Cette phrase et sortie de son contexte!  
xDDD


End file.
